Hayato Haruki
Hayato Haruki is one of the male students that currently attends Akademi High School. Hayato Haruki est un des étudiants masculins qui assiste actuellement Akademi High School. Appearance /Apparence Hayato Haruki wears the default male school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has emerald green hair that is mostly pulled back, with four strands of hair hanging over his forehead. His eyes are emerald green as well. He used to wear a white headband when he was in the Martial Arts Club, although it did not show up on his Student Profile. As of the January 1st, 2016 Build, he no longer wears the headband and is no longer a part of the Martial Arts club. Hayato Haruki porte l'uniforme scolaire masculin par défaut, à moins que ne personnalisé par le joueur. Il a les cheveux verts qui sont poussés en arrière.Quatre brins de ses cheveux s'accrochent sur son front.Ses yeux sont verts émeraude aussi. Auparavant, il n'a porté un bandeau blanc dans le Club d'Arts Martial, bien qu'il n'ait pas montré sur son profil. Personality/Personnalitè Among the personas included in the game, he is currently a Teacher's Pet. If Hayato sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, he will report this to his teacher. He cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If left alive, he will refuse to talk to the player every day, and will damage the player's reputation every subsequent day until he's killed. Parmi les types de personnages inclus dans le jeu, il est Enseignant l'Animal de compagnie. Si Hayato voit un cadavre ou est témoin d'un meurtre, il rapportera à son professeur préféré. Il ne peut pas participer aux batailles physiques. Si laissé vivant, il refusera de parler à au joueur chaque jour et endommagera la réputation du joueur chaque jour ultérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués. Routine At 7:05 AM, Hayato enters the school grounds, tenth in line on the right side if facing the school gates. He walks to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he walks into the plaza, to the right side of the fountain, and gossips with Haruto Yuto, Sota Yuki, Ryusei Koki, Sora Sosuke, and Riku Soma. At 8:00 AM, Hayato walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at his desk. He starts his morning classes at 8:30 AM, then leaves to go to the cafeteria to gossip at 1:00 PM. Hayato walks to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. He then heads to his locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when he walks home. Trivia * Hayato may or may not remain in the game, for he is not a true character and just a test dummy for debugging. If he does remain, he may undergo heavy change. * His name is a reference to the most popular male Japanese names for 2012, 5th most popular being Hayato, 6th most popular being Haruki.23 * His female counterpart is Koharu Hinata. * When he was in the Martial Arts Club in previous builds, he wore a white headband, although he did not wear one in his portrait. He was incapable of self defense and did not attend club meetings. http://yanderesimfrancaisenglish.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Students/Élèves